


Pardon My French

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: twin fic; Idk how it'll turn out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Confessions has me a little stressed so I wanted to write a twin fi c to get my mind off of it

Some would argue the best things in life come in pairs. Pairs of disasters aren't pleasant but pairs of people usually are. 

Gilbert and Thomas Jefferson-Lafayette, or simply Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson, were a pair of identical twins. They were born to French immigrants and often,spent time back and forth between Virginia and France at a young age. By college, they spent most of their time in the states. But it didn't stop them from worrying about their mother who lived in Bourdeax.

Though identical, they were vastly different. First off, Lafayette almost always had his hair tied back while Thomas let his locks free. Also, Laf had somehow acquired a bit of a French accent. Thomas wasn't quite as poppy and out there as his brother but he made up for it in his words and southern charm.

Both were fluent in French and English. They more often than not spoke it at home and on the phone with relatives. But it seemed none of their respected friends spoke it; besides _one_.

Alexander Hamilton, considered an _ami_ to Lafayette and _ennemi_ to Thomas. They had met in high school and hung out or battled it out ever since. Lafayette also hung out with John Laurens and the infamous Hercules Mulligan. Thomas spent most of his time with his best friend, James Madison. 

Yes, James was his.. _best_ friend. Okay, maybe they were a little more. But they were far from being ready to tell anyone. Thankfully they weren't the only ones with secrets. Anyway, back to the twins.

They were very fond of pet names. They called each other "chéri" and "cher frère." They, in secret, called their boyfriends (oh yes, both had a boyfriend nobody knew about) "petit ami." 

I won't spoil anymore. Just read on~

 


	2. Midnight Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover basically and there is an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea where this will go lol

_Knock. Knock._

"John? Mon ami?" Lafayette called out, into the pitch black darkness. 

"Let em be.." John grumbled. 

The knocking somehow only woke up Laf, despite there being four people there. Laf and John were in their bunks while Thomas and Hercules were on the floor. Her had stolen all of the blankets and Thomas laid in a pile of all of the pillows in the dorm.

Knock. Knock. 

"They knock one more time, and a foot is going up there ass.." Thomas groaned, trying to fall back asleep and covering his head with the biggest pillow of the bunch.

"Chéri."

"Not it."

"You are ze worst.."

Knock.

Thomas inhaled deeply and growled as he exhaled. Being the closest to him, Laf sluggishly kicked the back of his twin's head. By this point, Herc was up and that normally wasn't a good thing. Everyone tiredly watched his form get up and go to the door.

"Alex?" He asked rubbing his eye. Another groan from the peanut gallery, resulting in another kick. 

"Yeah.. Hey, Herc. I couldn't sleep so I walked halfway across the campus to see if you guys were awake still. Obviously not." Everyone had dark circles and messy hair. The twins had ringlets sprawled everywhere. Laurens' mane was sticking up almost completely straight. Mulligan had some dried drool on his chin.

"I guess I'll go then."

"You walked all the way here, so just stay the night. You can crash on the couch. But you'll have to fight Thomas for a pillow." John yawned.

"Piss off.." Jefferson yelled as he rolled over. 

Alex found a stray blanket that sufficed as a pillow. Having the energy of others asleep surrounding him, he passed out almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote laf's first line then went from there lol


	3. Didney?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words: Florida. is. Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy i wanted to write for this fic and this happened  
> i love confessions but didn't want to neglect this kid  
> enjoy

"This blows!" John groaned laying on the floor beside Thomas, who was already shirtless.  
"I told you we shouldn't have come in June. Hottest month of the year here.." Herc shrugged.  
"Stop being the mom friend.." Thomas grumbled, face mashed into the floor.  
The group were in their hotel room. Some genius got the idea for them all to go to Disney. But in June. In Florida. They were dying, to say the least.   
After an eye roll, Mulligan began throwing full water bottles at the dehydrated others. He was the "mother" as they claimed. Even James said so.   
Laf had pulled his tank top up but didn't manage it over his poof of hair and his head. At this point, both twins had their hair up, making it almost impossible to tell them apart. Laurens was kicking his legs, somehow hitting Thomas's ass each time. James was messing with his boyfriend's ponytail, messing up the ringlets.  
This all happened just because they stood outside for two seconds. Yes, New York got hot but this was hell on earth.   
"I'm dyingggg…" John and Thomas said in unison. Laf then scooped up John so they could lay together and leave Thomas's butt alone. Herc sat on the empty bed, casually hydrating as everyone else wilted. He wanted to say 'I told you so' so bad until he realized he really was the group's mom. He reveled in it until he phone began to ring.  
"Yello~? Hey, Alex!"  
Jefferson was growling. He wanted peace from the twerp. Then again, he probably would have lasted the heat better than the rest of those suckers. Alex 1, Thomas 0. But something everyone agreed, Alex would have talked their ears off about how they were babies or need extra sunscreen. Only John needed sunscreen really, being the palest, but they were all inside before he could put it on.   
"Everything's… fine. Yes, we're good. Don't worry. K. Bye." He hung up before rolling his eyes again.   
"He wants video."  
"And? What's ze problem?" Lafayette asked, rolling over, which disrupted John.   
"You all are babies. And he's gonna complain about it."  
"Let him." John mumbled.  
"Fine." Herc pulled up his camera app and hit record.  
"Say hi everyone!" James waved. Jefferson yelled, "F**k off!", As John kicked his feet. Gilbert made a peace sign. Then the video ended.  
"You all suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome   
> this was bad but i tried  
> and yes florida is terrible  
> believe me


	4. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret not writing this like sexy slumber party (but its just luke)

Finally. The group was home to a slightly less hot New York. It was the first day back and everyone was curled up together, soaking in air conditioning that was better than their hotel's was. The boyfriends were cuddled in their pairs. Lafayette was messily braiding John's hair, James playing with Thomas's.   
"Oh dear god!" Hercules ran I and closed the door behind him.  
"What is ze matter?" Laf asked, continuing to braid.   
"Alex."  
Everyone turned to face Herc. They hadn't seen Alex since they got back. They all knew he'd be a small ball of anger about the work that they missed while they were vacationing.  
Everyone could sense the internal screeching from the ball of anger. It would only be a matter of seconds before he busted in. Yup, he did. He opened the door and dropped a stack of papers.  
"Why hello everyone~" Alex smirked.  
"Get out of our swamp." Thomas said with a neutral expression.   
"Stop, you meme. I brought you guys the work you missed."  
Everyone was mean mugging him, even Laf and John who were switching positions so Laf could have his hair braided.   
"Fine. I won't pressure you all do to it. But our professors expect it by Friday."   
Everyone shrugged. Alex felt the awkwardness and tuned on his heel to leave. But he was beckoned back.  
Thomas rolled his eyes as James finished pulling his hair into a bun.   
Alex was the guest to all their activities that night. Those activities included a movie and lots of kicking. Alex kicking Thomas, or vice versa. Even Laf kicking Thomas.   
It was like a teenage slumber party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas is a meme im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> pardon mon français;; no hablo Frances. hablo español y ingles. ¡lo siento!


End file.
